


This is Halloween

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick, Stubborn Rick Grimes, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Negan discovers that Rick is planning to celebrate Halloween behind his back and gets mad at him. Can Halloween bring the two men together though?
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween..." Rick sang to himself as he brought the big pumpkins that king Ezekiel had kindly given him from the Kingdom to his house. He got tired of his kids living in misery because of the Saviors and Negan, so that was for them. What better than to give them their first Halloween experience? 

He didn't give a damn if they were supposed to give half their things to Negan or that they were not allowed to be celebrating anything. The pumpkins were theirs and only. He would curve them with the kids and the inside would be made into sweets, like pumpkin pies. He was also determined that they would all dress up and do trick or treat. Either Negan liked it or not. 

Suddenly he heard a bat getting banged against their gates. Speak of the devil. Rick closed the door of his house behind him and walked fast to greet Negan in order to not draw suspicions. Negan smirked at him when he saw him. 

"I've missed you" Negan announced when Rick opened the door for him and the Saviors. 

"I didnt" he replied grumpily. 

Negan let out a chuckle and threw an arm over Rick's shoulders while holding Lucille with the other. 

"You're hilarious" he told him which made Rick groan annoyed. 

"Your tribute is ready. Take it and go" Rick shot back at him. 

"I just got here. You think that I'll leave so easily?" Negan questioned in amusement. 

Rick jerked back and looked at him in anger. 

"I have other things to do" he said, trying to find an excuse. 

"Not my problem" Negan shrugged and started walking towards Rick's house. 

Shit, Rick thought. He didn't want him to see the pumpkins. He was capable of taking them as well. 

Rick ran behind him as Negan was heading to his house. 

"What do you want from my house?" he demanded. 

"Some of that lemonade. I know that you have, so don't lie to me" Negan replied as he got ready to enter his house. Rick got between him and the door though. 

"I don't ,actually. Carl drank it all"

Negan shot him a suspicious glare. 

"I'll see that myself" he told him as he pushed Rick to the side. Rick bit his lip in frustration. 

Negan entered his house and frowned. There were at least twenty big pumpkins. 

"Well, well isn't that interesting. You know that hiding things from me is punishable, right?"

Rick got in front of the pumpkins, trying to protect them. He was willing to die for these pumpkins. Hoped it wouldn't come to that. They had struggled to grow them and he wouldn't give them up. It was a gift from Ezekiel to him because he knew how hard things had been. 

"They are mine" he told him stubbornly. "Your tribute is ready, these are not for you"

"You forget that I own you apparently" Negan replied as he crossed his arms above his chest "They are pumpkins and big ones. You expect me to let you keep twenty pumpkins of that size?"

"Over my dead body you will take them" Rick said determinedly. 

Negan frowned at him. He had never seen Rick defending something so passionately. 

"What will you do with so many pumpkins? Can I know? If your excuse is good enough, I may let you keep them"

Rick groaned in annoyance. He didn't want to say it. But then again, Negan might take them from him. 

"I want to celebrate Halloween" he admitted at last. 

Negan stayed silent for a minute before bursting into tears of laughter. Rick frowned at him even more though. 

"Wait-you're serious right now?" Negan asked between his laughs. 

"I am!" Rick spat at him "so the pumpkins are staying right here"

Negan got serious again at Rick's anger. 

"Who told you that you're allowed to celebrate anything?" Negan asked. 

"No one-because I'll do it for my kids. Don't need your permission to do so" Rick snapped. 

"I can take them and you won't be able to celebrate anything" he threatened. 

Rick was on the verge of tearing up. 

"Why the hell are you so cruel? I want to do something to make them happy. Don't they deserve some happiness?"

"By celebrating Halloween?" Negan demanded to know. It was ridiculous to even think that they could celebrate Halloween during the Apocalypse. 

"Yeah, Halloween!" Rick answered bitterly "it would be in a week, so I'll do it. Don't care if you don't like it. Didn't ask your permission either way!"

Negan growled at Rick's defiance. He needed to think about how he would prevent Rick's stupid idea. 

"You can keep the pumpkins" he said eventually "for now. This discussion is not over" Negan threatened. 

With that, he turned his back on Rick and got out of the house, banging the door behind him. 

That guy had infuriated him once again. 

Rick dropped himself to a chair and sighed miserably. He had gotten away for now, but Negan wouldn't drop it so easily. He was determined to condemn them to a life of misery, Rick was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

On his way to the gates, Negan crossed paths with Carl who was returning home. Rick's one eyed son and his favourite little serial killer. When he was shooting his men, it was all peachy, according to Rick. Now the little serial killer wanted celebrations as well, to feel "happy". Nobody gave a damn about what Negan wanted from them. Which was obedience, mostly. 

"Well looky here" Negan said to Carl "the one eyed son returning to his Dad"

Carl gave him the stink eye immediately. 

"Weren't you leaving?" he questioned in annoyance. 

"I was" Negan replied "but you see I happened to go from your house and discovered twenty pumpkins that your dad had been hiding"

"So what?" Carl asked as he crossed his arms. He knew that his Dad was excited for them to be celebrating Halloween and so was he. Had never experienced it before. Negan would be a problem apparently. 

"I own your shit, that's the problem" Negan spat out. 

"They are just some pumpkins" Carl replied ,exasperated. 

"It's not just that and you know it" Negan growled "who allowed him to be making any kind of celebrations? Not me for sure!"

Carl's eye widened at that. So they had to get permission to even celebrate something? 

"We are not your little slaves Negan" Carl said as he was getting angry. 

"Oh that's what you think?" Negan demanded "you have to do what I say. Your father plays a decorative role nowadays. The decisions are made by me. That's the truth, so yeah ,if I decide that celebrations are over, then they are OVER. So no birthdays, Halloween, Christmas... You got the point"

"You can also go to hell" Carl told him angrily and turned his back on him. 

"We will see ,kid. We'll see..." Negan said behind his back and he watched him, grumpily ,getting away. 

Carl didn't even shoot him a glare though. Negan was sure that he would go to his father to complain about what he had said. 

He didn't know where his anger came from. Mostly from Rick going behind his back once again. Not to mention keeping twenty big pumpkins to celebrate Halloween, when his people could feed from them. They were not small after all. The opposite. Big, round and a great orange color. 

He decided to leave from Alexandria. Had to go back to the Sanctuary , to think. 

\---

Rick groaned at Negan's behavior towards his son. He didn't care if he was treating him poorly, but when it came to his kids, he wanted to keep them as far from Negan as possible. When Carl had returned home moody, he realised that Negan had to do with it. 

"He let you keep them?" Carl questioned as he saw all the pumpkins still there. 

"Look Carl, don't care what he says. Even if he does end up taking them, we're gonna celebrate either way. Couldn't care less if he doesn't agree. He is from the most selfish persons left in this world. You can't teach an old dog, new tricks" Rick said grumpily, as he started making himself a cup of tea. 

Carl let out a sigh. 

"I know Dad, but don't go against him too much. He can hurt us if he wants to"

"...and let him keep ruining our lives?" Rick questioned exasperated "you and your sister need a normal way of life. As normal as it can go at least. Negan wants us to obey him without questioning it"

"Let's hope he was happy with his tribute and doesn't come back here. At least, not these days..." Carl mumbled unsure. 

Rick sat down next to him around the kitchen's table. 

"Don't worry about Negan. I can handle him. We are gonna have fun these days. We have spent too much of our time , caring about what Negan will do. Want to spend these days with you. Noone matters as much as you and Judith" Rick said ,as he squeezed Carl's hand in his. 

Carl gave him a small smile. Despite being worried, he was happy to see his father excited about something, after such a long time. Negan was not gonna get in their way of having some fun.

\---

Negan was tossing and turning at his bed. On the one hand he would appear too lenient if he let Rick proceed with what he wanted and on the other hand, he felt bad to not let him do it. It wasn't such a terrible idea to bring the old holidays back. Despite the fact that their lives were already like a Halloween movie. 

He opened his eyes and grabbed the walkie talkie. It was three a.m. but he wanted to talk to Rick. So he signaled his walkie talkie. 

"Rick, are you there?" he questioned. 

Rick heard the walkie talkie cracking to life and sighed tiredly. Something bad had to have happened in the middle of the night. 

"Yeah..." he said sleepily. 

"It's Negan, in case you didn't notice" Negan told him as he sat up. 

"Only you could annoy me at this hour. Now say what you want" Rick replied in annoyance. He wanted to sleep again. 

"I will let you go on with your idea on one condition" Negan told him eagerly. 

"Negan are you crazy?" Rick demanded "I'm tired and it's late. I told you already that I don't care if you agree or not. You are extremely unfair if you would forbid something like that" 

"I said you could do it. But want to be there as well"

Rick cleared his eyes as it didn't seem he would be sleeping today. 

"First you make a whole deal and now you want to organise it together...?" 

"I want to be sure you won't do something out of line" Negan found an excuse "despite still thinking your idea is kinda stupid"

"I'll talk to my kids. This was supposed to be our time together. Don't know if they want to spend it with you and truth be told...so do I. I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Fine, but if you decline, I'll simply forbid it, so...no pressure" Negan said and heard Rick groan miserably. 

"I'll keep it in mind. Now bye, because I want to sleep" Rick told him. 

"Ok ,you prick, sleep well..." Negan said unsure as Rick hang up on him.


	3. Chapter 3

"No Dad, just hell to the no" Carl said when Rick announced what Negan wanted. 

"I'll put him to do something and we won't even know he is here..." Rick tried to reassure Carl. 

"Like what Dad? He was threatening to take the pumpkins yesterday and last night he changed his mind? Don't believe it"

"I'm not happy either, but what to do now? He is capable to go to extremes when he wants something..." Rick said frustrated. 

Just then the door of his house got knocked. Who could that be? 

Rick went to open and saw Negan smirking at him. 

"What th-" he frowned "I mean, what are you doing here? Said I'd get in contact..."

"I came in person, so you didn't need to" Negan replied happily as he walked in without invitation. 

Carl was in the middle of eating breakfast and almost choked when he saw him. 

"Dad!" Carl yelped. He didn't want Negan to their house and especially not right now. 

"Calm down little serial killer" Negan said with a shrug "not here to take your precious pumpkins"

"Then what do you want?" Rick demanded instead of Carl. 

"Come on Rick. I am offering to help you give your kids the Halloween experience . What do you have to lose?"

"My patience" Rick replied grumpily

He exchanged a glare with his son and he was worried. How could they trust Negan to not turn on them and ruin the whole thing? 

"Fine" Rick said eventually "you can join us but things will be made how I want them. Not you"

"Sure Ricky. Do you agree Carl?" said Negan as he grinned at him. 

"Do I have a choice?" Carl questioned. 

"No, I bet you don't" Negan replied as he focused on Rick again "can't believe you're still with pyjamas"

"Someone was keeping me awake last night..." Rick said as he looked down at himself. He was still feeling tired. 

"Go get dressed. You and me will go out for a bit"

Rick looked worried at that. 

"Relax, it has to do with the Halloween celebration. Won't take you out there to kill you"

"Fine..." Rick drawled unsure as he walked upstairs, to get ready. 

Negan sat at the chair that Rick has been occupying and smirked at Carl. 

"This is gonna be awesome" he told him as Carl groaned in frustration. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rick got to the passenger's side of Negan's car ,hesitantly. He couldn't understand what caused Negan's change of mind out of sudden. Last morning he seemed determined to not let him do what he wanted and now was taking him out to help with the organization. Something was very weird about this whole thing. 

Negan smirked at him as he turned on the engine and started driving. Rick was silent for some minutes but he couldn't hold himself any longer. 

"What do you want from me Negan?" he questioned "you were telling me pretty passionately that I'm not allowed to do this for my kids and suddenly you care?"

Negan shot him a glare. 

"Ok if you want honesty, I'll give it to you. Want to spend time with you on the most part. Do something that doesn't involve pickups and all that..."

Rick frowned at that. 

"You are already spending time with me. Too much time in fact. Can barely find time to be alone..."

"Not like that" Negan admitted frustrated "I know that I've been threatening and wanting obedience from you, but I want to get to know you. I was annoyed that you had been hiding the pumpkins, but fine, I get that you want to keep them. Can't you do that for me?"

"What's the point if you are gonna go back to threatening me afterwards though?" Rick demanded. 

"I just want a chance Rick. Maybe if I see a different side of you, the same will happen for you too. Let's do this together these days and you see how it goes..." Negan said almost pleading him. 

"Look Negan don't care if you mistreat me ,but around my kids don't want that. If you are gonna treat me bad, don't do it in front of them. Just please?"

Negan got moody at that. He didn't plan to be hurting him. He knew that he had said that Rick would get punished for keeping the pumpkins from him, but he wasn't gonna do it and especially not with his kids present. 

"I won't harm you" he clarified "I'll admit that you get on my nerves often, but I won't do that shit to you, alright? So calm down and let's enjoy these days" Negan offered. 

Rick stayed silent and hoped that Negan meant it. He didn't want himself or the kids to get hurt because he did the mistake to trust Negan.

"Where are we going now?" Rick questioned as he looked at the passing greenery out of the window. 

"I know a store that has left out Halloween things. Didn't take them because we wouldn't be needing them. But you may find something you like..." Negan drawled. 

Rick glared at him scepticaly. That was...nice of him. 

"Thank you..." Rick mumbled. 

"You're welcome" Negan said as he gave him a small grin.


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to dress up as well!" Rick announced as he was checking out several left over costumes. 

Negan was looking at some Halloween decorations and frowned as he looked at him. 

"I'm not ten Rick" Negan snorted. He was too old to be dressing up. 

"What are you, in your sixties?" Rick joked. 

"Excuse me!" Negan protested "I'm 54,not 60"

"I'm 47" Rick smirked at him. 

"You have kids" Negan hummed "you're obligated to get dressed. I'm not"

"Do you remember when I said we would be doing things my way?" Rick questioned. 

Negan sighed miserably. He would get forced to dress up as well. 

"Come on Negan!" Rick exclaimed "it's not Halloween without dressing up!"

"Hmmm..." Negan drawled as he thought about it. 

"I have an idea" Rick announced "we will pick each other's costumes and we will reveal them on October 31st"

"Do you have other ideas like that one?" Negan asked sarcastically. 

Rick saw two big boxes laying around close to them. He grabbed them and handed one to Negan. 

"We will put them in boxes so we don't see each other's choices" Rick said with a smirk. 

Negan sighed dramatically but nodded. Just to annoy Rick he went to the women's costumes. 

Rick gave him a quick glare and Negan grinned at him, pretending to be searching one costume for him. It would be hilarious if he made him dress up like a sexy nurse or something like that. Rick's cheeks reddened. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Negan pick his costume. He wouldn't embarass him though so he begun searching for something he thought would represent Negan. 

He smiled to himself as he found one and he put it to his box. After picking some more for the Alexandrians, Rick moved on to the kids section to find for Carl and Judith. 

When Negan saw he moved further, he left the women's section and got to the men's one ,to find an actual costume for Rick. He chose to go further to be sure that Rick had not seen these ones. Thankfully it had a huge variety, so there were many choices. 

He found what he wanted and put it in his box. Negan was about to go find Rick and leave ,when he heard a scared yell. 

Negan felt his blood running cold at that. He left his box and hurried with Lucille in hand. What the hell was that? 

Some corridors further from his, he saw Rick fallen to the floor and trying to push back two Walkers. 

"No!" he heard Rick sobbing out, as he tried his hardest to kick them. He had not taken a weapon with him. 

Negan ran to him and before the one could bite Rick, he swinged Lucille straight to its head making it drop to the floor. After that he hit the other one as well and hit it until he was sure that it was dead. 

Rick had tears in his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. 

Negan knelt beside him, trying to comfort him. 

"Hey, you're ok, you're ok" he mumbled "come on Rick, let's take what we found and get the hell out of here. Alright? If you want anything else we can come again, better prepared. I should have warned you, to take a weapon with you..."

Rick nodded ,still shaken and Negan helped him get up. 

Negan handed him his two boxes and they went to pick up his. 

Rick had a sore expression to his face and Negan felt a pang of guilt in his heart. If he didn't get there in time, Rick wouldn't be able to celebrate anything. What would he say to his kids? 

He bit his lip frustrated as he picked up his boxes and led the way to get out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

The way back to Alexandria was mostly silent. Rick was still shaken of almost dying and he wasn't in the mood of jokes. 

Negan was one to talk though , he couldn't stand the silence. 

"Hope you didn't choose something to get back on me" he said to Rick with a small smile. 

Rick looked at him and couldn't help but smirk a bit. 

"You'll see" he said simply. 

"Look ermm-" Negan started hesitantly "wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day, with the pumpkins and everything..."

Rick sighed to himself. 

"They are very big. It will definitely be enough for the Sanctuary as well ,either way they will be made into foods,like pies. The outside will be curved for Judith's sake only. To have some fun. It's not that I'm gonna waste them..." Rick mumbled. 

"Yeah..." Negan drawled. 

"Thank you for saving me" Rick said, after some moments of silence "they attacked me out of sudden. Thought I would get bit"

"Nothing happened" Negan tried to reassure him "shouldn't have left you all alone either way. I know that you wanted us to pick costumes and to not see each other's, but we need to remember that this is still a dangerous world. Thankfully nothing bad happened"

"You could have allowed them to bite me" Rick told him and Negan felt bad at these words. 

"Maybe one day I would have done that, but not anymore, alright? Want you safe" Negan told him as he looked at Rick's blue eyes "don't mention it to the kids. They will get upset for no reason"

Rick opened the window to get some fresh air, as he nodded. His kids didn't need to know about this incident. 

\---

Negan parked outside of Alexandria's gates to let Rick go back to his home. A life threatening experience was enough for one day. 

Rick seemed unsure at first, but Negan had saved him. He wanted to do something for him as well. 

"Hey, would you like some of that lemonade?" he questioned. 

Negan smirked at him. 

"Thought that Carl drank it all..."

Rick rolled his eyes at that. 

"He hates lemonade in fact. So...there is still left if you want it"

Negan offered Rick a smile. He wouldn't miss the opportunity of Rick inviting him to his house. Willingly for once. 

"I would, actually" he replied as he turned off the engine and got out of the car as well. 

Maybe this whole Halloween celebrarion, wouldn't be as bad as he had originally thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick opened the door of his house and saw Carl walking down the stairs while holding Judith in his arms. He almost teared up. What would they do without him? Lori was gone. He didn't want them to lose him as well. Negan stood hesitantly at the entrance as Rick pulled Carl and Judith in for a hug. 

Carl hugged him back hesitantly, feeling that something was off. He eyed Negan suspiciously who shrugged in return. 

"Is everything ok Dad?" he questioned. If Negan had done something while out there...-

"Yeah, everything is fine" Rick replied as he kissed Judith's soft hair. "Found some great things. You'll love them, I'm sure. Take your sister for a walk. It is nice outside and come back later for dinner, alright?"

"Ok Dad" Carl agreed as he put on his hat. 

Judith babbled in his arms as he moved past Negan. 

"Kid" Negan gave him a nod and a smile to Judith. He liked these kids a lot, despite the conflicts between him and Carl. 

Carl closed the door behind him and Negan moved closer to Rick. 

"They are great kids" Negan told him, because he felt like saying it. 

Rick let out a sigh. 

"Can't live without them" he admitted as he was on the verge of tearing up "they've been through a lot. It would destroy them if I was to not be here for them. You get now why I want to do this..."

"I do" Negan nodded "you are a good dad ,Rick. Don't beat yourself up"

Rick took a breath to calm himself down. 

"Let's not sadden ourselves" Rick told him as he got out the lemonade from the fridge. "Carl was telling me that you're good at cooking, expect to be helping me" he smirked at Negan. 

Negan felt his heart beating faster when he saw Rick being happy. Made him to not want to see Rick crying, ever again. He preferred that Rick, from the "fearing for my life" Rick and he was willing to try hard to keep him that way. 

Rick offered him a glass of lemonade and sat down as well. 

He felt tired of having to deal with Walkers or threats in general ,all the time. 

Negan took a sip from his lemonade and looked at Rick who was silent and seemed lost in his thoughts. 

"What do you miss from the old world?" he questioned out of sudden. 

Rick sighed as he thought about it. 

"Everything? Yeah..." Rick replied nostalgically. 

"I don't miss handing out candies to kids" Negan joked. 

Rick snorted at that. He imagined Negan closing the door at a poor kid's face for daring to ask for candies. 

"Bet you were like the Grinch that stole Christmas or Halloween in our case" Rick laughed. 

Negan smirked at him. 

"What can I say, I like being the bad guy..."

"Well I'm glad you changed your mind. I...dont want us to be fighting. Prefer it like that, don't know..." Rick drawled hesitantly. He wished this was a permanent thing and not just a ceasefire.

"Will see..." Negan replied. He couldn't make promises to Rick that he wouldn't be keeping, despite the fact that he wanted the same things as the blue eyed guy sitting opposite from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Negan had left some hours ago with the promise to come tomorrow to help with the pumpkins. Rick put Judith to sleep and smiled to himself as he looked at her. Didn't know what he would do without her. Carl entered the room quietly to not disturb his little sister and approached his dad. Rick turned to look at him. 

Carl bit his lip unsure. 

"Dad, please, if he hurt you don't allow him to be coming here. I saw that you were shaken when you came back from wherever he took you. Halloween or not, can't let you suffer..." Carl said frustrated. 

Rick sighed. He didn't want Carl to worry. 

"He didn't do anything, despite the fact that it's hard to believe" Rick tried to calm him down. 

"Don't know Dad, find it very weird that one morning he says that we are not allowed to celebrate anything and the night of the same day he changes his mind. It has no logic..."

"You know how Negan is though. He says things out of his anger and then takes them back. Since he is being respectful, I can't deny him being here. It is much better than killing our people etc. Didn't forget what he did, but we are under his power" Rick rested his hand at his son's shoulder to comfort him. 

"If you think so, I'll respect it" Carl mumbled. He just didn't want to see his father hurting once again. 

"Thank you Carl" Rick replied, feeling emotional "let's leave your sister to rest now"

He walked with Carl out of Judith's room and went to his own. Sat at his bed and thought about what he had been through with Negan. Could there be something else for them instead of Negan ordering them around? He really wished so. 

Rick laid down and stared at the ceiling. Thought what costume Negan had found for him. Wished nothing too embarrassing. 

Whatever it turned out to be though, Negan had saved his life today and there was no denying that. 

Negan could be selfish and many times unfair, but maybe there was a soft spot behind this facade he had put on. 

Rick let out a sigh as he closed his eyes to get some rest as well. 

\---

Negan returned back to the Sanctuary and went to his room. He didn't have mood to speak to anyone. Hadn't even mentioned that Rick had kept these pumpkins for his family. It wasn't anyone's business for the matter. That was between him and Rick. 

He laid in bed and thought of today. The first normal day he had with Rick. Without threatening each other. It wasn't entirely normal with the Walkers attacking Rick though, but still. He had enjoyed their time together. Would never think that the day would come were he would consider to let the other man go free. Both him and Alexandria. But wasn't that what you were supposed to do when you cared about someone? 

Had taken him a long time to realize it, but he did care for Rick and his family. That had always prevented him from harming them. To think how close Rick had come to die today, it was enough to want to change his behavior towards him. Didn't want Rick to suffer , like Lucille had. Negan bit his lip frustrated and thought of tomorrow that he would go back to Alexandria and spend time with Rick. Had to make it up to him, knew that much.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick wasn't meant to get some rest like he had thought he would. Woke up late at night to Judith crying, he went to her room and discovered she was with a fever. That was literally the worst thing that could happen now. Not that she hadn't gotten sick before but Rick was afraid for her. They didn't have a doctor or medicines after all since the Saviors came around. Rick thought of pleading Negan to give him some for his baby girl. He didn't want it to seem like he was taking advantage of his change in behavior. Hoped that the fever would drop until the morning. Rick took Judith in his arms and let her sleep at his own bed. Needed to have her beside him. When he saw that she fell asleep again he closed his eyes again despite the late of the hour. 

The fever didn't drop after all. Judith's cheeks were reddish the next morning. Rick was pacing back and forth without knowing what to do without medicines. He had given her a lukewarm bath but other than that he couldn't do much. Carl was worried as well although he tried to tell him that maybe it was just a common cold. The weather had started to get colder after all. Rick heard a knock on their door and felt a relief. He hurried to open and saw Negan smirking at him. Rick wanted to reply it and he would if he wasn't worried. 

Negan's smirk flattered a bit when he took notice of Rick's tiredness and hesitation. 

"Hey..." he drawled "something's wrong?"

Rick bit his lip unsure. 

"Yeah, Judith has a fever since last night and it hasn't dropped..." Rick explained. 

Negan frowned at that as he knew that with the kid sick they wouldn't be doing anything. But of course being healthy came first. 

Rick picked her up from her baby chair to show her to Negan. She let out a happy sound at seeing him but it was obvious that Judith was weathered from whatever sickness she had. 

"Come on, we are leaving" Negan announced. 

"To where...?" Rick asked. 

"To the Sanctuary of course. Kid needs to be seen by Carson. Can't let her like that. Get dressed and we are leaving"

Rick couldn't believe that Negan had agreed without him even begging. He let Judith back to her seat and got upstairs in a hurry. 

Negan walked to the kitchen and saw Carl eating some breakfast with a sore expression. He sighed as he sat down opposite from him. 

"Look ermm- know what you think of me, but I'll take care of your sister alright? She is gonna be ok in no time" he said hesitantly. 

"If we had medicine left she wouldn't suffer to begin with" Carl gave him a pointing look. 

Negan sighed to himself. He had expected them to be having fun today. Maybe get some bonding with Carl as well. Not to be accused. Medicine was barely enough for the both of them nowadays. Negan knew that he had been treating them bad and wanting to make them suffer, but not anymore. That was involved in making it up to them though. 

Rick came back downstairs fully dressed and saw Carl and Negan looking at opposite directions. He couldn't deal with that too right now though. Rick put on a cozy hoodie to Judith to keep her warm and grabbed her bag with essentials for her and himself. Didn't know how long that whole thing would take. 

"I'll tell Daryl to come check on you" he said to Carl who stood up and splashed some water at his dirty plate. 

"I'm fine dad" Carl replied with a shrug "don't need anyone checking on me"

Rick nodded reluctantly and picked up Judith. 

Negan gave Carl a glare but he ignored him and went to his room. 

"Let's go" Negan said to Rick gently. 

\---

Rick swallowed dryly and the sight of the Sanctuary. This place definitely had something intimidating about it. But if it was to help his kid...

Negan saw Rick's worry and he couldn't blame him. It was expected to be worrying , bringing his kid amongst their "enemies". He wouldn't let anyone harm them though. The sky had dark grey clouds above their heads. This day definitely sucked after all. Negan parked his car and he, Rick and Judith got out. 

Rick gave Judith a hug as they walked to the big building in front of them. Negan led him to Carson's office as Rick took notice of some unfriendly glares and some of questioning as to why he was there and with their leader. Rick tried his best to ignore them. Had heard stories from Daryl of the Sanctuary and hoped that nothing bad would happen to them as well. He knew that all these were in the past now, but still. Negan could be quite unpredictable. 

Negan knocked on Carson's door and the doctor let them in. 

"Rick" he exclaimed "what a pleasant surprise is that" said Doctor Carson. 

Rick liked Carson. He was definitely trustworthy despite the fact that he got forced to stay at the Sanctuary. He wouldn't trust Judith to anyone else. 

He offered him a small smile though. 

"Good to see you too Carson" Rick told him "Judith is with a fever since last night and I'm worrying...maybe you could help her"

Carson exchanged a glare with Negan and he was surprised that he would allow Rick to bring his kid to get treated at the Sanctuary. Although he was glad he did. 

"Despite not being a pediatrician, I believe that I can help. Can you take the hoodie off , so I can check on her?"

"Sure" Rick nodded and took care of Judith who was still relatively calm. 

Negan dropped himself to a chair to not stand in the way. He could feel Rick worrying for his kid and he couldn't blame him. They didn't have the same things and comforts as before the Apocalypse. He wished that Judith wasn't too sick and to overcome it soon though.


	10. Chapter 10

"It looks like she has a cold" Carson confirmed "it would be better to stay here for today and overnight to check on her, can't risk it with a fever to let her go home"

Rick bit his lip unsure. He didn't know if Negan would agree to let them stay there. 

Negan guessed his thoughts though and stood up as he walked next to him. 

"Whatever the kid needs Carson" he told him seriously. 

Carson nodded and gave a comforting smile to Rick. 

"Don't worry, she is gonna be ok soon enough. Will give her medicine to drop the fever and she needs fluids as well"

Rick nodded as he stroked Judith's soft blonde hair. He hoped she would pass this fast, didn't want her to be suffering. He changed her into pyjamas as Carson got a crib they had for kids say that she could get some rest. Judith would be staying at the Infirmary for now. 

Carson connected her to an IV bag so that she would be hydrated during what she was going through with the sickness and being with fever. 

"I'll come check on her later as well" Carson said as he thought it would be for the best to leave them alone with her. "She will sleep calmly now though" he added as he gave Rick a comforting pat at his shoulder. 

"Thank you a lot Carson" Rick answered as he pulled a chair to sit next to Judith's crib. When Carson closed the door behind him, Negan moved his own chair next to Rick's carefully to not make much noise. 

Negan and Rick stayed in silence for a bit looking at Judith falling asleep. The poor kid was still red faced. 

Suddenly Rick started sobbing and Negan's eyes widened. 

"Hey" he said immediately as he looked at Rick with concern "what is wrong?"

"I'm afraid" Rick mumbled between his tears. 

Negan made him stand up and gave him a hug. He didn't give a damn right now if he shouldn't or wasn't supposed to because they were enemies. Wanted to comfort him. 

"It's normal to be afraid. But you'll see, she will overcome it and will eat all the candy at Halloween" Negan joked softly and Rick let out a muffled chuckle at Negan's leather jacket. 

"Now stop crying" Negan ordered as he pulled Rick out of his hug and smirked at him "you'll ruin the leather with the tears"

Rick rolled his eyes at that as he let out some sniffles. 

"I am sappy, I guess..." Rick drawled. 

"You are, but it's ok" Negan smiled at him. "But seriously, everything will be ok, you heard Carson"

Rick sat back down with a sigh. 

"After Carl, I'm scared that something bad will happen to them" he admitted bitterly. 

"Worst thing than me, won't happen to them" Negan smirked at him as he poked him playfully. 

"Yeah, I bet you're right" Rick replied with a small smirk. 

"Nothing bad will happen to them ,Rick. If anything you are gonna be the badass family I know that you've always been and impressed the hell out of me"

"Language..." Rick pointed out as he showed him Judith with his eyes. 

"She is sleeping" Negan replied with a grin. 

Rick let out a snort at Negan's excuse. 

"If she starts talking like you..." he warned. 

"Nah" Negan told him "with you as a dad, she will be a small lady"

He hesitated for a bit. 

"Look ermm- when Carl was here, I kinda forced him to tell me about his mother. Did it...happen giving birth to Judith...?" he asked hesitantly, hoping to not upset Rick. 

Rick let out a sigh. Of course he had forced Carl to talk about that. It was very Negan like to bring up his dead mother. No wonder Carl was still upset with Negan. Carl had not talked to him about his time at the Sanctuary though. He had respected it ,as long as his son was not harmed. 

"Yeah" he decided to tell him "she was pregnant with Judith and got into labour under very difficult circumstances. Carl and Maggie were with her. Maggie had to cut her open to save Judith. Carl got forced to shoot her to not turn...into them. Judith survived , but she died. Sacrificed herself so that Judith could be here now..." Rick said thoughtfully. 

"She sounds like a brave person..." Negan drawled. He could only guess what both Rick and Carl had to go through after all that. 

Rick nodded as he couldn't get himself to answer something else. 

Negan patted his arm comfortingly. He stood up and walked to the window. It had started raining outside and the sky was filled with dark clouds. 

Despite the less than ideal circumstances, he was glad that he was with Rick and Judith on a moody day like that one.


	11. Chapter 11

"You should both go rest" Carson announced after having spent the whole day next to Judith's crib. Rick had gotten sleepy but didn't want to leave his kid. 

Rick wiped the tiredness from his eyes and looked at Carson.

"I will be here" Carson told him to calm his nerves. 

"Carson is right" Negan added "you've been here the whole day. Let's go sleep for a bit"

Rick thought about it. Either way Judith was sleeping again. She had woken for a couple of hours during the day and now she had gotten tired.

"Ok" he said a bit unsure "but whatever happens come wake me up, alright?"

"Of course" Carson nodded. He bid them both goodnight and sat at his desk. Had work to do either way, to review some medical supplies that Negan's men had found and to see what was worth keeping and what was not. 

Rick and Negan walked out of the Infirmary. The day had passed quickly as the conversation was easy between them and it didn't feel forced at all. 

"So ermm- I'm gonna tell them to prepare you a room" Negan said to Rick as he bit his lip "unless..."

"Unless...?" Rick asked expectantly. 

Negan looked unsure and he was a bit afraid to ask in case Rick declined. 

"Err you could ,maybe...perhaps, ermm- stay with me, at my room. You know, it's just a sleep after all...to not wait for a room to get prepared...if you're tired..."

Rick looked at him up and down without speaking. 

"I'll have the room" Rick said eventually. 

Negan's mood dropped at that, but he couldn't force him. He wasn't there so they could sleep together after all. He tried to not show his disappointment. 

"Fine, wait here and I'll go inform someone" 

Negan went to turn his back on Rick when the other man grabbed his wrist and let out a laugh. 

"You won't ask which room?" Rick demanded "because I meant yours" he said with a grin. 

Negan looked at him dumbfounded. 

"You're such a prick" he said exasperated, but smiled back at Rick. "Let's go you asshole" Negan told him as he grabbed his hand. 

Rick chuckled but followed Negan to his room. 

"Welcome to my humble bedroom" Negan announced as he opened the door. Rick didn't know what to expect but definitely not a very clean room with a modern aesthetic. He eyed the bed and it was king size. 

Negan gave him a pair of pyjamas and Rick went to the bathroom in order to change. 

"All good" Rick smirked at him as he laid to bed. Negan thought he was dreaming. Rick freaking Grimes was at his bed. 

He had to control himself though. It was just a sleep. His enemy's daughter was sick, they had come to the Sanctuary to get her treated and he had invited Rick to sleep with him.

It sounded crazy either way. 

Rick shifted his body to look at him. 

"I-" he said hesitantly "thank you for today. For allowing Judith to see Carson"

Negan swallowed dryly. 

"It was nothing Rick. No need to thank me..."

Negan's eyes lingered on Rick's lips. He didn't want to scare him away but the thought of kissing him was stuck in his mind. 

"Goodnight Rick" he said instead. 

Rick looked equally conflicted of his feelings. He knew that Negan didn't invite him to his room "just for sleep". But he was surprisingly ok with that fact. 

Negan was about to close his eyes when suddenly Rick's lips were on his. As soon as Negan got through his initial shock, he kissed Rick back. 

It just felt so good. 

"You are more crazy than I thought Grimes" Negan grinned at him. 

"Have seen nothing yet..." Rick mumbled as he kissed him once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Rick rested his head on Negan's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around him. 

"For how long did you want that for?" Rick questioned, more curious than anything else. 

"Come on Rick" Negan replied "I've always had a thing for you. Even when you were threatening me. I didn't think you'd ever agree to it though especially not after everything that happened between us..."

Rick let out a sigh. 

"You are very quick to judge sometimes, you know. Like with the pumpkins. If you'd just tried to change your behavior sooner, I would have seen that other side of you" Rick admitted. 

"I know that I've been very hard on you all but want to change" Negan told him as he looked at the dark ceiling. 

Rick snuggled to him for warmth. 

"I'm just glad we are here together. That's all that matters" Rick mumbled. 

"Yeah..." Negan agreed "let's sleep now. You can stay up all night talking ,you prick" he joked. 

"You're usually the one talking my ear off" Rick replied with a smirk. 

Negan kissed his forehead softly and covered Rick better with the blanket. 

"Goodnight Rick" he told him quietly. 

"Goodnight Negan" Rick said and closed his eyes. Had been so lonely all that time. He had never thought he would sleep with someone again and especially not Negan, but he was happy at the moment. 

Negan did have another side and hopefully they could be happy together. He knew that they had only shared a some kisses but hoped that this was the beginning of them fixing things between them. 

\---

Negan blinked his eyes and saw Rick sleeping with his arm wrapped around him. Still couldn't believe that this had actually happened. 

He smirked at how adorable Rick looked in the morning, all sleepy, with his hair messed up. Wanted to see that everyday. Negan yawned as he looked outside of the window. It looked much better than yesterday. 

Rick stirred awake as well and he was met with Negan's hazel eyes. 

"Good morning" he said with a small smirk. 

"Good morning Ricky" Negan told him and Rick liked the name. It was cute than the other names that Negan had found for him from time to time. 

Rick wiped his eyes and sat up. He knew that he had to go see Judith. Wished that everything had been ok, although he was glad that there hadn't been a need to wake him up because he didn't want anyone to know he had slept with Negan. Not that he was embarrassed but he wanted to keep it between them. 

Negan guessed that Rick wanted to see his daughter and sat up as well. 

"Let's have some breakfast and we go to see Judith" Negan told him and Rick smiled in return. 

"Sure" he said as he stood up as well. 

\---

"Hey sweetie" Rick said as he picked up Judith and gave her a warm smile. He felt her head and thankfully it was cool. 

"She slept the whole night and she is without a fever" Carson told him. 

Rick felt relief at that. 

"Thank you a lot Carson" he said as the Doctor offered him a smile. 

He left them alone after telling Rick that he could take her home and inform him if anything happened again or if she had a fever. 

"Who is the most badass girl in the world?" Rick asked Judith who giggled in return "you are" 

Negan smiled at the sight of them. They were both adorable. 

"Come on" Rick said to Negan "we have some pumpkins to curve and make sweets for tomorrow"

Negan smirked at him. 

"We sure do" he replied as he gave him a bright smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Rick opened the door of his house and let Judith to her chair. 

"Carl?" he asked as Carl walked down the stairs in a hurry. 

He frowned when he saw Negan again but he chose to ignore him. 

"Dad. How is Judith?" Carl asked as he saw his little sister who looked healthy again. 

"It seems like it passed, but I'll keep an eye of her. Had to stay at the Sanctuary overnight to be monitored by Carson" Rick explained. 

Carl gave his sister a kiss on her soft hair and she squealed happily. 

"We are gonna curve the pumpkins" Rick announced as he smiled at Carl and Judith. 

"Actually, I have to go Dad. Daryl needs help with some things" Carl said and saw his father's mood dropping. 

"I'm sure he won't have a problem to not go" Negan chimed in and Carl shot him an angry glare. 

"He will. Said I would help" Carl found an excuse. He didn't want to stay at the same place with Negan. Not willingly at least. 

Rick sighed frustrated. He could see what Carl was doing and he didn't like it. They should all give Negan a chance. 

Couldn't force him to stay with them though. 

"Ok Carl, as you wish" Rick said, making his displeasure noticeable. If Negan was enough to ruin this for them, he didn't have anything else to say. 

Rick picked up Judith to change her into pyjamas as Carl opened the door to get out. He closed it behind him with a noise and Negan was unsure of what to do. 

"I'm going out for some minutes" Negan told Rick as he had just went upstairs. 

"Ok" Rick agreed, a bit reluctantly. 

Negan ran outside and caught up with Carl. 

"What do you want?" Carl asked in annoyance. 

"Why do you want to ruin what your Dad had planned?" Negan asked, trying to stay calm and not get angry as well. 

"Don't want you here. Simple as that. It has nothing to do with my Dad. You were ready to forbid it, not me"

Negan let out a sigh. 

"Come on Carl. I'm willing to change alright? I know that I've not treated either of you well. Can't you give me a chance?"

"No, I have to go help Daryl" Carl replied despite Daryl not wanting anything in reality. He would go do something else instead until Negan left. 

"Maybe I should come with you. To see Daryl as well and ask what is so important that he wants from you..." Negan said to him. 

Carl sighed tiredly. 

"He doesn't want to see you either" Carl said trying to avoid Negan coming with him. 

"What am I gonna do to him with so many people around? He has nothing to fear. Let's go kid" Negan told him as he started walking. Carl looked at him miserably. 

"He doesn't want anything" Carl admitted at last. 

Negan turned back around and looked at Carl. 

"Cheer up a bit Carl... We are gonna have fun. Don't be like that. If you don't like it, I'll personally find you an excuse to leave. Just please...?" Negan glared at Carl with puppy eyes, all pleading. 

"Fine..." he mumbled eventually "but if you don't treat me or my Dad well, I'm kicking you out" Carl threatened. 

"Of course kid" Negan agreed. 

He wished that he could change Carl's opinion about him.


	14. Chapter 14

Rick was walking down the stairs wondering where Negan had gone as well. It seemed like there was no need for Negan to forbid it if he knew that Carl wouldn't want to be with them. Maybe they should eat the pumpkins like that and be done with it. He sat at the couch and let out a sigh. If Carl didn't want to be at the same place with Negan, how would he accept this new thing between them? 

Just then the door of his house opened and he heard steps. 

"Maybe go home Negan" Rick said without looking "I'm not in the mood after all"

"What is it with you Grimes?" Negan asked instead "new rule is that you are gonna be celebrating every holiday together"

"What do you m-?" Rick questioned as he looked at him and saw Carl standing next to Negan. He didn't look very happy but at least he was there. 

"What you heard, I meant" Negan said decisively "get up now, the pumpkins won't curve themselves" he added with a smirk. 

Rick smiled at him and went to his son. 

He felt emotional that they would be doing what he had planned after all. 

"I love you Carl" he said softly as he gave him a hug. Carl felt bad for not wanting to do what his father had planned, but he just didn't trust Negan. At least not yet. 

"Love you too Dad" he mumbled eventually as Negan grinned at seeing them back together. 

\---

Rick, Negan and Carl had taken a pumpkin each and were curving them. 

Judith was sitting next to Rick at her chair and she was looking at what her dad was making. 

"Done" Carl announced. 

"No way!" Negan exclaimed "you can't be done so soon"

"I am" Carl said as he turned his pumpkin around. He had made a smirking pumpkin face. 

"That is great Carl, well done" Rick smiled at him. 

"It's classic though" Negan said just to annoy Carl "see mine"

"You curved your baseball bat...?" Carl asked in confusion. 

"Lucille yes" Negan told him with proudness. He had done a copy of Lucille on his pumpkin. 

"This one better stay here..." Rick said as he bit his lip and Negan pouted at that. 

"What have you been making, you prick?" Negan asked instead with a laugh. 

"A...Unicorn!" Rick said as he showed them the outline of a unicorn "it's for Judith"

He smiled at Judith who squealed happily. 

"Pumpki!!" she yelled out. 

Rick let out a laugh and continued the unicorn for Judith. 

Carl got up to pick another pumpkin to curve something else. Negan stood up as well to get some water as he approached him casually. 

"What do you want?" Carl questioned as he took the pumpkin in his arms. 

"Just wanted to see how you're doing. If you still want to leave...you know" Negan drawled skeptically. 

Carl let out a sigh. 

"I won't ruin my dad's good mood but I'm not doing it for you" Carl warned. 

"Of course" Negan replied "wouldn't dare to think otherwise..."

"Ok, good" Carl said to him as he walked back to his dad and sister. 

\---

"Hmm this is delicious" Rick moaned as he tasted the pumpkin pie they had made with Negan. It had gotten pretty late when they were finally done making the pies. 

"I agree" Negan nodded as he ate his piece. It tasted like a pastry shop had made it pre Apocalypse. 

"You have some crumbs at the edge of your mouth" Rick said out of sudden as he picked a tissue to wipe them away for him. 

Negan just started at him intensely. He felt warmth to have someone to care for him like that and especially Rick.

Carl had passed out on the couch. Judith had fallen asleep much earlier. Rick stood up and covered his son with a blanket. He didn't feel like waking him up just to go to his bed. 

Negan finished eating and looked at Rick as he let Carl to sleep. 

"I...thank you for bringing Carl back today" Rick said to Negan. 

"It was nothing, he didn't want to ruin the day either way. He just needed some push" Negan shrugged. 

"Meant a lot to me though" Rick said "will you stay for the night?" 

"If you want me..."

"Of course I do, you asshole" Rick joked as he wrapped his arms around him. 

"You smell like pumpkin" Negan observed as he hugged him back. 

Rick let out a chuckle. 

"In a good way or bad?" he questioned. 

"Definitely in a good one" Negan smirked down at him. 

\---

"Sorry for the lack of bed..." Rick mumbled despite knowing that the Saviors had taken and burnt it. He felt the need to apologize for some reason. 

Negan looked at Rick's makeshift bed that consisted of sleeping on the floor basically with some blankets as mattress. 

"Found for Carl's bed but not for me yet..." Rick added. 

Negan felt his eyes stinging and he went to Rick's side. He felt really bad out of sudden when the realisation of what he had done was hitting him. 

"I'm sorry" he said trying to apologize. "I'll get you a new mattress myself"

Rick looked at him with a soreness and cried as well. He was overwhelmed from how rough things had been. 

"Hey, don't cry" Negan pleaded "everything will be ok, I'll fix things"

"I know" Rick mumbled as he kissed him in the lips. 

Negan kissed him back and wiped the tears from Rick's face. 

"I love you so much" Negan admitted as he squeezed Rick into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for almost forbiding a chance for us to get together" 

Rick let out a sob and hugged him as well. 

"Me too" he admitted "want you with me. Nothing else" 

"I'm all yours" Negan responded as he looked his in his blue eyes. "Can I take care of you? Would like us to be at the Sanctuary to my room, but will work it here as well" he said with a smirk. 

Rick chuckled softly at that as he started to unbutton his shirt. 

"You can" he said as he offered Negan a smile.

"Let me..." Negan mumbled. He unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and removed the shirt from Rick. 

"You are so damn gorgeous" Negan said as he focused on Rick's blue eyes. 

Rick felt self-conscious though. 

"I'm not that special..." he mumbled. 

Negan frowned at him. 

"Hey, don't you insult my Rick" he pouted "for me your gorgeous both inside and out. Now let me take care of you for once in my life..."

He laid Rick to the makeshift bed and started kissing him again as he started removing his own clothes as well. 

Rick let himself enjoy this feeling. He should feel vulnerable ,so exposed to Negan ,but he knew that he wouldn't hurt him. 

He looked at him and saw Negan's hazel eyes searching his. 

"Can I...?" Negan asked hesitantly. Didn't want to pressure Rick into anything he wasn't ready for. 

"Yes" Rick gave him a nod "want you Negan. Right now. Please..." he pleaded "it's been so long since I've been with someone and want you. Only you"

Negan's lips were on his again and Negan was determined to make it up to Rick. He knew how the other man had to be feeling and didn't want to fail him. Never again.


End file.
